In recent years, automatically controlled robots have made significant progress and have achieved more and more functions. Each action of an automatically controlled robot is executed on the basis of a program which has been compiled in a computer language. A program is a set of instructions to be executed by a computer, and all the programs are written in computer languages. A programming language is a standardized computer language that contains grammars and semantics; wherein grammars describe symbol or word combinations in a correct way in a programming language, and semantics explain programming.
For programmable robots which are used for children's learning and intellectual development, although it is relatively easy to learn how to use a programmable robot, that is, how to operate the programmable robot, the functions of each type of programmable robots are limited, and after a period of time, children will lose interest in the programmable robots, which fails to give full play to the potential of the programmable robots and causes resource waste.
In fact, the reason of programmable robots for not being able to give full play to their potential is that programming languages are relatively complex and need to be operated by inputting text language through a keyboard, and only professionally trained persons can use programming languages for programming. Untrained persons, especially children, find it difficult to use programming languages to exploit the potential of programmable robots.